Shed Light, Mate For Life
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: You can hate me and judge me on my writing, but you cannot deny that this site is lacking in individuality. There's no stories that stick out with everyone making the same thing over and over again. So I made this...not because "I'm disgusting and immoral" but with the intent to shed light on something frowned on. So enjoy this family as it shall never die...Incest! MPreg! Yaoi!


**A mini-story about an Eevee testing his limits...and getting a surprise in the end!**

 **Although, I feel inclined to warn you of a type of thing here that may or may not make sense if you don't think about it.**

* * *

Ah, Pokemon...The greatest species known to mankind. They dominate the human race with their sheer number but they dominate with their sheer knowledge and technology use. And as such, conflict arose when integration was proposed in the known regions.

But that's not where our story goes to. No, our story resides years after everyone realized that both species can live in harmony.

"[Yawn]..." In a house in a rather quiet neighborhood, a young Eevee with a name to his fur awoke from his bundle of comforters. He scratched behind his ears and shook himself to get rid of anything the night may have placed on his fur before he stood up. His beady eyes remained half-open as he walked to his bathroom.

The harsh glare of the sudden light flicking on would have blinded him had he not be ready for it as he went to his brush. The little automated machinery whirled around gently, taming his bed-fur. The young Eevee came out nice and polished.

"That's better." He looked in the mirror to make sure it was all together. His steel-colored fur looked to reflect the light off and make it shine but he knew it was just a trick. It wasn't real metal on his shoulders. Just a little gene work from his father's side.

"Looking good, Kronos...Might need to give yourself a kiss…" he mumbled to his reflection. Little Kronos sighed afterwards. What was he doing trying to give himself hope of what he truly wanted from looking at himself?

The doorbell rang, making him jump high enough to guarantee a hard landing. He groaned as he landed on his feet with a loud thud before he stumbled towards the door.

"Who is it…?" Kronos asked as he looked through the flap of his peep-hole. The underbelly of his best friend was a sight for sleepy eyes.

"It's me, Jake. Can you let me in buddy?" the person asked, loud grumbling following after. Kronos felt his heart flutter as he opened the door with the button on his left, the bright sun coming in scattered rays.

In floated his best friend Jake, whose blue underbelly and black pelt was unmistakable in the light. He smiled down at the little Eevee, his heads looking at him with mixed emotion.

A Hydreigon at its finest.

"Hey Kron. Just woke up?" the three-headed hydra asked, tail swishing behind him.

"Yep. I was about to shower when you came."

"Oh, sorry. I had woke up early and got bored sitting in my house. The walk here was interesting…"

Kronos snickered at that. As far as he concerned it, Jake wasn't _walking_ anywhere with those feet. "What happened?"

"I saw a human boy outside walking a Togekiss somewhere. Odd thing was the boy was skinny yet his belly was swollen...almost like he was...What's the word…?"

Kronos felt grateful that his friend stopped at that. The blush on his face couldn't be anymore red with his fur making it obvious. "I get it, he looked funny. Why don't you come into the living room and watch TV while I get ready for the day?"

Jake nodded and he sat down, turning on the TV with his elbow as to not agitate his groggy head. Arceus forbid they don't start a fight firing all sorts of attacks everywhere.

The little Eevee walked back to the bathroom, heading for his stand-in shower. It automatically started up, the water heating up to the preferred temperature. He stepped in with a sigh, the heat soothing his tense muscles. Shampoo started squirting from above, lathering up from the water's contact. Soon, he was a walking soap fox.

A sud got in his nose as he breathed, making his instinctively sneeze with all the soap blowing off comically. Kronos shook himself again before he started cleaning what the shampoo couldn't get. He started with his paw pads, using the soap puddle to get them clean before he moved onto his crotch. Nothing a little lick in the right places couldn't fix.

Then came the part that always had him flustered in the end. The water knew it as it lowered to his level and stopped, waiting on him to get in position almost. Kronos gulped...before he turned around, raising his tail so his opening would be shown to the shower nozzle. The stream restarted, blasting lukewarm water onto his furred rump and tail hole.

He moaned at the contact, feeling the warm waters begin to seep into his anus and clean up from last night's fun. Sticky fluids started leaking out as it was flushed out, his small member poking out. The tingly feeling of this whole scene made him shudder as he washed out his ass.

When he was done, Kronos sat down, letting the nozzle resume its original position and start blasting its water all over his body. His mind transitioned to something naughty as the liquids almost felt like-

"Hey Kron! You alright in there? It's been an hour." The concerned voice of Jake jolted him out of his little fantasy, making him panic to get out the shower. As soon as his paw touched the tile, it switched off. He rushed to the dryer, shaking off any excess water as it quickly heated his fur in a controlled blast. As per norm, his fur fluffed up so he had to brush it back down.

Before Jake would try and open the door-

"Hey." Kronos answered, looking through the flap. His friend smiled at him a bit.

"Got a little soap on your nose." The silver Eevee began to try and swipe at it, getting chuckles from Jake.

"You little-" When he found out, he rushed the Hydreigon, making him pretend-shriek in fear and fly away. Kronos smirked before chasing after him, going through the whole house. From the kitchen to the basement to the Joltik-web littered closets, they ran until the living room became their resting point.

As they panted for breath, Jake looked to be more than physically exhausted. "That...was fun…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… Wake me when the sun...goes down…." Without warning, the Brutal Pokemon fell asleep on the couch, snoozing with his two heads following suit. The sight relaxed the little Eevee to the point where he slumped on Jake's lap. Kronos looked up at him, his lightly snoring muzzle shaking with his hoarse breaths.

"He looks so...peacefully….I wonder if he'll mind me…." He trailed off, looking down at the Hydreigon's belly. If you squint, you would just barely make out the horizontal genital slit dragons and reptiles are known for having. This he paid attention to closely, involuntarily licking his lips.

" _I'm sure he'll like it.."_ Boldly, Kronos started licking that area cautiously, looking up each time for a visible reaction. Jake lay still above him, his other heads grumbling in their own sleep. He may not have changes in breathing, but his body was sure liking it as something musky filled the air.

The smell bore maleness, so it had to emanate from-

The tapered tip of Jake's cock poked out from its den, looking slick from its sweaty prison. The look of it made Kronos lick at it, making his butt tingle from the taste. Sweat, musk….dominance...It flooded his nostrils the more he took in and the more that slid out. Anyone his size should be scared at the sight of something just as long as he was tall and thicker than his body, but it only served to turn him on further.

When it was fully hard, a foot-long spire of veiny flesh loomed over Kronos, making him bite his lips to hold back a moan. He latched onto it with his body, paws rubbing around while he licked at the tip.

Jake occasionally gasped but remained sleep, making the Eevee wonder just how far he would go with this.

" _Hmmm…"_ Just to see, Kronos decided to wake up Jake from his slumber….after he got a few more licks. Time seemed to have gone through a fluctuation as the sun was nearing the horizon when he finally let up from his friend's shaft.

"Jake? Jake!" the Evolution Pokemon called, shaking the hydra with all his might his lust-addled mind would allow. He called again, a bit louder while he started nibbling along Jake's pelt. He had told Kronos that it was really sensitive to biting.

"Hmmmm….?" The sleepy mumble of the Hydreigon made the Eevee's heart jump. Time to see how the plan would go. First, he hopped off of Jake.

"Wake up buddy…" Like a dog, the three-headed dragon opened his eyes to half-lidded, his heads following suit.

"Hmmm….?"

"Can I ask you a question…?" Kronos swallowed his nervousness. If he's making it this far, he better take it to the apex before his friend catches on.

"Sure...What's up…?"

This was it: the moment where their friendship was tested. The Eevee gulped before he turned around, raising his tail towards Jake.

"Does this look tight to you…?" he asked, spreading his cheeks to show his little tail hole. He couldn't look over his shoulder to check for the Brutal Pokemon's reaction, so he held his breath. The sound of his hammering heartbeats droned in his ear, almost deafening him to Jake's response…

"It sure does…."

"Huh?"

"It's...tight…" There was a groan in the air before Kronos felt something behind him. To the best his eyes would allow, he looked up to see his friend looking down at him, that slurry drunk look being thrown down at him.

"C-could...we test t-that…?" he asked, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. Hey, he may be getting bold, but he didn't want to drag his fri-

When Kronos felt something fleshy poke and prod at his hole, his heart skipped a few beats. This was really happening? This wasn't a dream? He exhaled deeply, trying to relax before he had a heart attack from excitement as Jake's member started pushing against his tight hole.

It pushed in moments later, his ass spreading wide. Kronos screamed, mostly in pleasure than pain; this was still his first time taking something up there. Not even three inches in, he could feel it deep within his gut. His belly bulged out drastically, almost as if he was being shoved on a thick fleshy spire.

"Y-yeah….you're really~ tight, Kron…" Jake commented from above, taking a pause to catch his breath. His heads grumbled sleepily on the Eevee's sides, the right one actually licking his hip while the left rubbed against his distended stomach.

"Mmmm~..You're...h-huge…" His ass quivered around the hydra's shaft, sphincters rolling around eagerly for his dragon milk. The pseudo-legend groaned, not yet nearing his peak but getting there faster than he expected.

The tight flesh around his cock got him back to pushing in again, faster.

"W-wait...you'll...Impale me…" Kronos warned, feeling it in his chest. It threatened to move into his esophagus before it stopped. Taking his hands off his butt, he maneuvered to see that Jake's belly scales rubbed against his tail base.

Everything was in.

"A-all of it….You're taking a-all of me in…~" Jake announced, pulling back as his member twitched and his hot precum set inside of Kron.

"P-please…"

He was only able to pull halfway out before the constriction got him pushing back inside. Jake hilted within him before pulling back out. Kronos moaned pitifully, his member throbbing madly underneath him.

"T-tur…..turn me around...I wanna see you~..." the Eevee asked, not in the mood to giving the floor his fox seed. He screamed again in bliss as Jake turned him around while he continued to force his cock in his ass. The pleased face of the dragon met his as he made eye contact. "B-better…"

"Hurrrgh…" His heads started rubbing against the Eevee's dick, both licking from base to tip slowly. This brought great pleasure to Kronos, but then one of them was forced to move by Jake. The hydra's eyes looked glazed over as he snapped the head onto Kron's hip before he started forcing him on his shaft like a fleshlight.

"AAAHHHHH~!" The little guy couldn't handle it and he came on the spot, his seed arching over his stomach before it landed all over him; face, chest, neck scruff, nothing was spared. His whole body felt as if it went into shock before he relaxed with a slump.

The whole time Jake didn't stop, in fact going faster. He growled as his friend was bounced up and down his malehood. The head he left to Kron's cock persisted in licking him clean, having not been soiled during his orgasm. It slurped through his fur to get whatever he missed, spending a little extra time on the Evolution Pokemon's nips.

"Jake! Please! T-take me~!" he cried, feeling another release coming. Before he knew it, he was being shoved from tip to base by the dragon, growls of pleasure rumbling through his ears. The shaft in him throbbed once more, hot pre filling him up from the potency.

"Kron...g-gonna fill your...slut ass soon…~"

"OH YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR KIDS! I WANT THEM~~!"

Even though he was half-tired, he smirked down at his best friend turned fuck toy. "You want my kids~?"

Kronos looked at him with desperate eyes. "Y-yes! All of them!"

"You'll be their little s-slut of a mother~?" This dirty talk was getting him closer…

"Oh Arceus, yes!"

The Hydreigon grunted as his penis throbbed harder, the seemingly endless stream of precum was growing thicker. "You'll be mine when I want it?"

"Y-yes!"

"You'll bend over with your tiny tail hiked up for me to nut all over your slutty ass~?"

The thought of him doing so made the Eevee shudder as his balls started to contract. "Yes!"

"No matter what, you'll bear my children, laying eggs like a common breeding bitch! The kids'll use you as I do and you'll fucking let them! UNDERSTAND!?"

"YES! I'LL BE THEIR MOTHERLY BITCH!" Kronos screamed louder as he came, stronger than last time and making him go hoarse. His cum soaked his fur and Jake's head, making it grumble in a pleased fashion.

This set off the Brutal Pokemon as the orgasm that had been boiling within for a long time finally erupted from his cock into Kron. The little guy felt his stomach fill rapidly, some even close to coming out his throat and still rising. When something warm trickled out his mouth, he knew it went all the way through.

The whole ordeal lasted for about a full minute before it finally trickled away, Jake pulling out with a yank and an extra shot coating Kronos's face.

"S-so…" Jake muttered, licking them cum off of his head. "Think there's a chance…?"

Kronos meekly raised an eyebrow at his friend. "A chance at what?"

"You know….me knocking you up….Everyone knows dragon sperm is very potent…."

"Y-yeah but, we're guys…." Kron tried to get on his feet, but he only succeeded in getting into a kneeling position. His stomach was too full.

"I dunno….My parents were both guys and one of them got knocked up after sex...I hatched, nice and healthy...What about you?"

The silver Eevee thought about it. He sure did know his mother-she was an Eevee too. But it was kind of shady for his dad…

"Hmmm….I'm not sure...My mom's my species….Oh wait…." He got on his feet, struggling with all the weight in his belly. Guess he got a whole load. "I think...m-my dad was.."

"A what?" the Hydreigon asked, tilting his head.

"A D-dittOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly, his lower body contracted, making him fall back so his stomach touched the floor. Jake flew over immediately.

"What's wrong!?"

"I think I'm-!" He was cut off with a groan as something slid into his rectum, feeling oval in shape.

"What? You think you're what!?"

"...laying eggs…" That statement put Jake in shock as he watched a brown shell push against Kron's butt hole. The Evolution Pokemon screamed as he pushed with all he had against that egg, feeling it stretch his hole wide as it would be. It slid out with a slow, wet pop, being caught by Jake.

"Is that it…?" A stream of cum leaked out after the egg, wetting the carpet with its viscosity.

"M-mhm…." Kronos muttered, slumping forward. His anus clenched reflexively, trying to get back into normal position. The hard fucking it had endured had left it a bit open, so you would actually look into the fleshy walls.

"Good, because tomorrow we have things to do…." Jake licked the egg clean of the fluids that soaked it, letting it shine in the light.

"What kind o-of things…?" The Eevee was getting tired, feeling his eyes droop in fatigue. Today's events sure hit him hard.

"Sexy things~..." And with that, he passed out.

* * *

Kronos yawned as he woke up, feeling refreshed and ready to start his day. He hopped out of bed, landing on his feet before trotting to the bathroom. He did his usual: washing his face fur, brushing it, looking in the mirror to check for anything he missed, shower, dry off and brush again.

He took longer in the shower than usual, mostly because he decided to…"have fun" with the shower head. He hoped Jake wouldn't notice as he stepped out.

A loud crash in the living room made him jump up, fur standing on end. Despite the nature of this scene, he wasn't scared that someone broke in the house. Kronos knew who it was and couldn't help but smile at the loud, childish screaming that followed.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" The yelling voice of Jake called through the house, making the Eevee's heart flutter. His new roommate sure can keep a house in order. Not feeling like standing around and only eavesdropping, he moved to the front room.

Inside was a parent's nightmare. There was a broken vase on the floor which Jake was tending to, and chew toys littered the floor, either partially chewed or torn to shreds. The couch cushions lie strewn all over the floor and there was a spilled liquid coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Kron. Have a good time in the shower...again?" The blush that adorned the Evolution Pokemon's cheeks made the Hydreigon chuckle.

"Y-yes…"

"That's good. Would you go get Diago for me? He needs to eat." Kronos nodded before leaving out the living room, watching the colored blurs fly across the floor.

He walked to the back of the house, where the once previously empty guest room was decorated to look like a cave. It took a lot of work on Jake's part to do it, but it was well worth it in the end. Especially what they did on the night it was finished. Just thinking about it made his butt clench.

He walked in through the flap at the bottom, keeping it open as it was dark inside the room. The light gave little identification of what was in the room, but the teething rings all over the place would give a hint for who was in here.

"Diago? You up, little one?" Kronos called, hoping the little guy wasn't hiding in the darkness. Last time, he almost had a heart attack.

"M-mama…." From the inky blackness walked a Deino, walking blindly as per normal with its form.

"Hey there buddy...You doing okay?" Yesterday, the poor thing had a tummy-ache and wasn't able to eat without feeling the need to puke it back up.

"M-mhm...Feel better now." He bumped into Kron, standing still afterwards.

"Ready to come eat with your brothers?" The Irate Pokemon nodded before walking to the door. Before he had another fender-bender, Kron immediately pressed the button to open the door. Diago was much too big for the flap.

"Thanks M-mama…"

"You're welcome sweetie." Despite being male, as the two quadrupeds walked to the living room, he was treated as the mother of the family. He didn't mind-the whole role left him with some curves to his hips. When they finally reached the living room, it was back to normal, eight sets of ears poking from the couch. Jake came out the kitchen with small bowls of berry souffle.

"Here he is Jake." Kronos called, catching the Brutal Pokemon's attention.

"Ah. Here you go." He dropped a bowl in front of his Base Form, getting a grumble in thanks before he dug in voraciously. He always was a fast eater-munch first, taste later.

"Slow down there buddy. It's not going anywhere." He got another grumble in response before shaking his head. Kronos then walked to the couch, smiling at the assortment of colors.

A single member of his possible evolutions stared at the educational program on the TV: Frank the Flareon, Vick the Vaporeon, Jack the Jolteon, Ustene and Eugene, Larry and Gary, and Sylvester sat down in an order they couldn't help but organize. Whenever they're called, they always go in order; leaving somewhere, they get in line the same way.

Basically, they have an OCD of species discovery order.

"You boys being good?" Kronos asked. They all turned to him with smiles.

"Yes Mama!" they cried, Sylvester giggling to himself.

"Now you boys be even better and eat your berries. Tonight's gonna be that special night I told you guys about last month…" Jake cooed-unnatural for a dragon of his stature-passing out the separate bowls for each of the Eeveelutions. They all yelled their thanks and dug in slowly. The Brutal Pokemon then reached down out of Kronos's sight and up came Diago.

"Hi Papa." he rumbled, nuzzling into the Hydreigon's pelt.

"Hello Diago. I see you feel better from yesterday…" Kronos sighed before he quietly walked back to his room. As he hopped back onto the bed, he began to think. He knew what that "special night" was for: their first mating. They all said who they want as a mate…

And being the center of attention for a night made him feel anxious to the bone.

"Hey." Jake called, getting the silver Eevee's attention.

"Hey…"

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" He sighed. "I dunno if I'll do a good job with the boys."

The Hydreigon quietly hummed to himself before floating over to his Eevee and hugging him with an arm. "You'll be fine, Kron. Just look at us. One year into our mateship and I've not felt any less happy."

"I know...I couldn't be any happier without you anyhow." Kronos nuzzled into Jake's chest in affection.

"If that's so, then why so glum, chum?"

"...Do you think that they'll like me being their mate? I don't want them being frowned upon by the community for being mates with me."

At this, Jake smiled at him, rubbing his head and scratching behind his ear. "Trust me. All they'll need is a view of that butt of yours and they won't complain."

The Eevee blushed deeply, hiding his face in his mate's pelt. He said no more and just let him be.

"Now now,. no need to be embarrassed." The Hydreigon shook his mate, trying to make him cheer up, but he was intent on staying there. "Ah….Alright. looks like you're ready for them early~!"

"N-no-", he suddenly shouted, looking up to the hydra, "-I'm not ready yet!"

"Fine fine. But first…" The Brutal Pokemon floated over to the door, cracking it open to call to the boys. "Guys, I'm gonna get your mom ready for later! Don't break anything!"

"Okay!" was the collective yell back before he closed the door back. Turning around, the hydra bore a grin that sent shivers down the Eevee's back, the little fox still not sure if he should go on with this idea.

"Now then, let's get you riled up~..." Without another word, he rushed up to Kronos and shoved his crotch in his face. Jake ground his slit against the Evolution Pokemon's muzzle, making his nose dip inside occasionally.. The musky scent that Kron came to love personally began filling his brain with lust, his butt clenching in anticipation already.

The tapered tip pushed against his furred face, kissing it even and leaking its viscous precum onto his lips. A blush that made his face seem inflamed erupted immediately, Kron's member erecting underneath the mass of fur and scales.

"Much better~..." Jake finally backed away, the Eevee a panting mess.

"Mmmm…."

"Get the message already? Wow." The Hydreigon's surprise was genuine; his mate never got this aroused so quickly to the point where he looked drunk. And he's fucked him almost everyday since the first time.

Kronos turned around and raised his tail, ready for another helping of meat, but he didn't receive it. What he got instead was a wet muscle being shoved up his anus and wiggling around with near-sentience.

"W-wha…?"

"You t-taste good Kron...My favorite berries, too~..." the hydra commented, his right head nuzzle-deep in the silver fox's butt. The appendage in question was loving this, lapping up Kronos's rectum eagerly. The taste of their romps was embedded in his sphincters, making the salty-sweet mix all the more pleasant.

The left head was used to hold the little Eevee down; he's been very surprising with his eagerness and he's afraid all the fucking they've done to now has made him addicted.

They went at this for a lengthy time, Jake's shaft long erect and ready for action. But he held off; today was their children's time to mate. He'll just have Diago take care of him. Poor boy worships his shaft like it's a deity.

Kronos screamed into the pillow he had been biting into again as the head in his ass brushed against his abused prostate for the umpteenth time, feeling another electric orgasm rush through him and send more seed onto the bed sheets. It pool around the soaked material, making it all the more damp and sticky-it'll be hard to wash in the morning., Eevee milk coating the bed once more. When he entered his high, he slumped once more, landing in his jizz.

"Well now…" the Brutal Pokemon commented, yanking his head out without precaution. It looked drunk on Kronos's smell as its eyes were glazed over. "Wasn't expecting this…"

"W-w-what…?" Kronos asked, muffled by the covers.

"It's nighttime...You know what that means…"

"MAMA!" Their kids' yells were almost like a death sentence in the silver Eevee's ears as he jumped up, fatigue gone with the wind.

"Uh-oh…." Their door was pounded without mercy, the smell of raging teenage hormones seeping into the room. Jake went to the doorknob, holding it steady as their kids bombarded it with multiple Tackles.

"Wait guys, stand back! I'm gonna try something…" The sound of their youngest, Sylvester, attempting to do something made Kronos;s heart drop. That bright light under the door couldn't be mistaken for anything else…

"Sorry Kron.." Then, the Hydreigon moved out the way, just as the door was blasted off its hinges, landing at the foot of the bed. The sight of all eight of his possible evolutions with lusty gazes and raging boners made Kron bite his lip. His own shaft started poking out again.

"Oh mother~..." The oldest, Frank, cooed slowly walking up to the silver Evolution Pokemon. Diago stumbled inside, being yanked up by Jake before the Brutal Pokemon made his escape. The others followed in, gazing longingly at the fox.

"U-uh...Hey, kids…" Kronos muttered, backing away as they advanced, only to yelp a bit when he hit the headboard. Suddenly, he found himself being yanked to the kids as Sylvester's feelers wrapped around his limbs. Due to the previous fun he just had, he couldn't resist the force being applied. He was dragged out the room and dumped in the middle of the living room, the couch pushed to the wall to their left.

Not soon after, he was surrounded by their colorful bodies, erections looking menacing from up close-guess that's why Jake looked huge, he was the smallest one there.

"Mom...You look a mess~..." Ustene commented, rubbing his sticky belly.

"She sure does~..." The others mumbled their agreement, boners leaking pre onto the carpet.

"Guys...Would you...take i-it easy on me…?" Despite his apparent arousal, he was still uneasy about taking all of them. They had a few genes from their dad alright-knots and spines would be seen on their cocks. He wondered what it'd be like feeling one of them…

A poke behind him brought him to the reality that one of them was getting started: it was Vick as his slick penis started sliding in him easily.

"Gosh darnit Vick! Couldn't you have waited!?" yelled Jack, although he came up to Kronos's side.

"N-nope~...Mommy's really t-tight~...and wet…"

"Hmph." Then the Johto duo jumped in both of them slipping their shafts under their mother. He got the message immediately and began rubbing himself on them. If he would rub them with his paws, he would. One of them poked at him, smearing his face fur with thick pre before his mouth opened in a cry-Vick's spines had erected and poked at his sensitive sphincters. Kron then found his mouth being stuffed with two knotted lengths.

"Mmmm~..." The dual moans of Larry and Gary filled his ears, their forest-esque and cool cocks rubbing in his muzzle in harsh bucks. Then, Jack stood over Kronos, being the biggest out of them all and slipped his cock in above Vick's. His knot pushed the Vaporeon's member down and further stretched their mother's ass open.

This little gangbang was doing little to help the silver fox feel disgusted. Feeling the vivid dominance off of them all made his heart flutter, not to mention that he had four in at once with two thrusting against his stomach.

Sylvester stood outside it, rubbing his cock with his feelers. He looked over-albeit reluctantly-to his right and caught the sight of Jake and Diago in the kitchen. Their father was gripping the counter tightly as his son deep-throated his huge shaft. The bulge in the boy's esophagus was one worth of admiration as he was not gagging.

"Having fun Daddy~?" the fairy fox asked, his ribbons rubbing faster.

"Hrrrrnnn….~" was the response from the big dragon as his back arched to the little Deino. His hips started thrusting into the boy's muzzle, his balls smacking the Irate Pokemon's chin. The whole scene was turning on the Sylveon so much that one of his feelers start pushing itself inside of his butt.

He cried out, drowned by the sounds of his brother dominating Kronos, as the appendage thickened inside him and began roughly pushing in his rectum. This made him drop his front and raise his ass higher. With a clenched eye, he looked back at his mother…

Only to moan in lust at the image in his face. Kronos was in the middle of what would be the most painful-looking gangfuck: Larry and Gary thrusting against each other into the Eevee's mouth, Vick, Jack _and_ Frank taking his ass in a triple-team while Ustene and Eugene thrust in-between their bodies.

All the sex made the room stuffy and hot, sweat and musk accumulating between them, wet thrusting being the only noise besides moaning and growls from the Dragon-types. None of them had came yet, which was surprising for Kronos as he was receiving pleasure from so many places.

Then, out of nowhere, one of Sylvester's feelers slithered over to the orgy of Eeveelutions, wrapping around the silver fox's cock and jerking it off in a blur. He didn't last long after before his muffled shriek filled the air, the rush of semen leaving his body and leaving him limp and slack in his children's arms. They were not deterred by his sudden climax-in fact, they had sped up in their pumping.

All three cocks from the Kanto trio throbbed at once before the three foxes moaned, their simultaneous climax blowing up Kronos's stomach and making him look knocked up with quintuplets. Something thick splattered his sides, meaning his Johto kids had jizzed and added their own noises to the moaning symphony. Finally, the Sinnoh duo came, spurting their cum into his muzzle and forcing him to swallow in order not to choke.

All of the Eeveelutions entered their afterglows in sync, panting heavily. The sounds of sex still littered into the room and-with heavy heads of fatigue-they turned to see Jake still muzzle-fucking Diago. He wasn't that far from everyone else though as he roared, his cock being shoved down the Deino's throat and making it bulge with his hot seed.

The boy dragon gulped it all down, making quite the noise as he did before it was over in one full minute.

"Hah….hah…" Jake was tired. That felt like the time he had to feed Sylvester some milk….and he only had one kind to give.

"Thank you Papa…." Diago said, licking his muzzle while looking forward.

"N-no problem…"

"Why don't you mate with him, Daddy?" The Sylveon suggested, bringing his feelers back to his body. The others agreed with this.

"Uh…"

"Can we Papa?" Even Diago was with this, his tail wagging in a blur behind him.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" The Eeveelutions, even little Kronos, cheered, encouraging the dragons to rut like wild animals. The Deino turned around, presenting himself to Jake as the latter groaned from the sight of the firm yet round butt in his sight.

"Take me Papa…." the boy pleaded, shaking his hips to look more alluring.

"But-"

"Come on!"

"Just do it Jake. He wants it and he's willing for the possible consequences." Kronos commented, coming out on top of the sex pile. The Hydreigon looked around, looking for any support on his side and sighed when he found none. With that being said, Diago finally felt something prod at his butthole.

"Mmmm~...AHHHH!" The initial penetration was smooth and pleasing, but when the Brutal Pokemon shoved it all in out of nowhere, he couldn't hold in that moan. "Rut me Papa!"

"Hrrrrnnnnngh…." It was tight. Nothing would compare, not even Kronos during his first time. Jake had trouble plowing through back and forth in his dragon son as he held the boy's hips for leverage. The pull of his anus was making Jake throb and ooze pre like a runny faucet, drowning those sphincters in thick arousal.

Diago grunted with each impact their hips made. Testes met testes in this heated dance that left the boy's tongue out like an Arcanine after a regional run. He threw his head back when his Papa's shaft finally hit that special spot in him. The boy's member was making a small pool on the flow with his own precum.

The wet noises that ensued turned on Sylvester immensely, making him bite his lip again as his ribbons threatened to turn into dildos again, but he held them back. He knew the perfect thing for his desire and it was that throbbing blood tube under the boy…

When Jake opened his eyes after another growl of lust, he was almost surprised to see the Sylveon under Diago. Since he was smaller, the fairy boy had no trouble getting mounted under the dragon. Angling it with his feelers, Sylvester joined in this fuck train with a yell to the heavens.

The others were all getting aroused by this, paws meeting malehoods and penises twitching with heartbeats. Musk flooded the room and eventually the house as they all masturbated to the sight of Jake being dominate to his son.

The sun met the horizon and the moon soon took its place in the sky as the fun neared its end. Sylvester was repeatedly filled with Diago's seed, his stomach bulging from how potent it was. The other Eeveelutions were almost done, having took breaks to not blow too early. Jake on the other hand…

"I….I-i gotta..cum…." The Brutal Pokemon's groan had kicked the Irate Pokemon into high gear, making him thrust faster into the Sylveon to take in his father's shaft more.

"Do it Papa! NUT ME!" the boy yelled, feeling his last orgasm trickle into Sylvester's butt and finally stop. His semen leaked onto his stubby legs and balls.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGH~!" Finally, the man of the house roared, pumping his cock inside of Diago one last time before the dam burst. Rope after rope of viscous cum flowed out of his penis in flared and flooded the boy's anus quickly. His stomach met Sylvester's back as it filled to capacity. It was like taking a molten Flamethrower without feeling the pain. Some of it was too much, and it started going up the little Deino's throat before stopping about halfway.

When it was over, Jake slumped and landed on top of Diago, pushing some of the cum out past his member and making it leak onto the floor. Unknown to them, their family had just jizzed into the carpet at the scene and all their seed met in a lewd mix.

"L-looks like….someone's on cleanup duty…." Frank commented, panting heavily. His brothers agreed, and their parents couldn't help but nod.

"Yeah….Nose goes." Suddenly, they all tapped their muzzles as quick as they would. The last one to do so was….

"Oh crud…" It was Victor, who grumbled to himself as he began shooting a weak Scald on the floor. Kronos limped contently to his mate, landing on his front. Jake picked him up after Diago walked away with Sylvester still impaled on his member, holding the Eevee to his chest and petting his head. Kronos smiled to himself, closing his eyes peacefully.

He had the right. They were a happy family.

* * *

 **Well, there's that. A family born with the circumstances of life around them keeping them together. I'm sure they might return, or be a one-time thing in this book of medical miracle history.**

 **Let me know what you think. I worked really hard on this. :P**


End file.
